Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing a pipe of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing a pipe of a vehicle configured to prevent that vibration is delivered to a vehicle body through a pipe.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a pipe functions as a passage for circulating fluid.
In a vehicle, a pipe which is provided for circulating fluid such as coolant, refrigerant, oil may be fixed to a vehicle body by an additional fixing apparatus.
Problem by vibration and noise may occur if the pipe fixing apparatus is not able to suppress that vibration of the pipe is intactly delivered to a vehicle body.
For instance, vibration of an engine being delivered to a compressor which is mounted to the engine, vibration of the compressor, vibration by stream velocity of refrigerant passing through a pipe, and so on may be delivered to vehicle body in a cooling system.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.